


Cats Can't Cure Depression

by CrystalQueer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Texting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Texting, Underage Drinking, no one dies or gets hurt but they do talk abt it, they r.... losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: F: why must u take everything that makes me happy away from meReyna: don't you have like 50 catsF: yeah but cats cant cure my depressionAlly cat: we can't either thoF: ur better at listening than my cats are





	Cats Can't Cure Depression

**F created a group**

**F changed Ally’s nickname**

**F changed Reyna’s nickname**

 

**Renya:** felicity what the fuck

**F:**  your names. They are cat puns

**Ally cat:** i like mine

**Renya:** of course you do

**Ally cat:** :^(

**F:** dont be fucking rude renya

**Renya:** i hate you

**Renya changed their nickname**

**Reyna:** suck it

**F:** i can.. just. . Change it back..

**Ally cat:** f i g h t

**Reyna:** don't you fucking dare

**F:** :^3€

**F:** fine i wont

**F:** why must u take everything that makes me happy away from me

**Reyna:** don't you have like 50 cats

**F:** yeah but cats cant cure my depression

**Ally cat:** we can't either tho

**F:** ur better at listening than my cats are

**Ally cat:** ill accept that

**Reyna:** why are u depressed

**F:** glad u asked

**F:** talked to mom n dad today

**F:** and now i hate myself more than ever bc im ugly

**Ally cat:** aww babe, you aren't ugly

**Reyna:** you're like a solid 7/10

**F:** thanks

**F:** but im hideous

**F:** anyone wanna come over i have alcohol

**F:** whether or not anyone comes over im getting wasted

**Ally cat:** you know i dont drink babe

**Reyna:** i’ll be over soon. Don't want you doing anything stupid while drunk.

**F:** when have i ever done anything stupid while drunk

**Ally cat:** remember that time u were wasted decided that u didnt like a scar on ur leg and tried to cut it off

**F:** OW

**F:** yeah i only made it worse. I see ur point

**F:** that shit hurt

**F:** if i could cut off my scars i would tho i wanna be pretty so my parents wont hate me

**Reyna:** don't say that, you are pretty.

**Ally cat:** yeah babe, you’re beautiful

**F:** doubtful but thnx

**Reyna:** ugh i'm on my way

**Reyna:** what alcohol do you have

**F:** vodka and beer and other stuff idk

**Ally cat:** i swear if you two drunk text me im gonna save screenshots for blackmail

**Reyna:** i don't plan on drinking too much

**Reyna:** even if i do drink i'm not a lightweight like felicity

\--------------------------------------------

**F:** reyna where the fuck are u

**F:** i already started drinkiny

**Ally cat:** clearly

**Reyna:** jesus don't kill yourself

**F:** im not jesus

**Reyna:** fuck you

**F:** im not in the mood come back when im more drunk

**Ally cat:** you two i swear to god

**Ally cat:** reyna are you texting and driving

**Reyna:** ….. no

**Ally cat:** jesus christ

**F:** reyna hurry the fuck up

**Reyna:** i will go even slower just to piss you off

**F:** im gonna drink this whole goddamn bottle of vodka and sit on the roof

**Ally cat:** FELICITY DONT YOU FUCKING DARE

**F:** ugh fine

**F:** but i am gonna down this bottle of vodka

**F:** #pray4felicity

**F:** oh shit i forgot to make sure there wasnt anything sharp in my room

**Ally cat:** why are you a sad and suicidal drunk

**F:** because im sad and suicidal when im sober

**Ally cat:** fair enough

**Ally cat:** blease be safe

**Reyna:** im here answer the door bitch

**F:** i cnat move its open come in

**F:** you know where my room is

**Reyna:** jesus fuck are you already so goddamn drunk you cant move

**F:** im like halfway through a bottle of vodka

**F:** i just have a cat laying on me i cant get up

**Ally cat:** which cat

**F:** uhh penn

**Ally cat:** tell penn i love her

**F:** him and okay

**Reyna:** i'm here

**F:** i can see that

**Ally cat:** stop texting and talk to each other

**Reyna:** ew fine

\----------------------------------------------

**Ally cat:** are you guys drunk yet

**F:** hell fcukign ye a H!

**Reyna:** no

**Ally cat:** dammit reyna

**Reyna:** i have to be sober to keep her from killing herself

**Ally cat:** okay i get that

**F:** i can raed what ur sayign

**Ally cat:** get off your phone

**F:** no

**Reyna:** she won't give me her phone

**Ally cat:** as long as she doesnt die or get hurt its okay

**Reyna:** i guess

**Reyna:** why did i agree to watching her

**Ally cat:** because you actuall y like felicity ??

**Reyna:** no

**Reyna:** get your ass over here you don't need to drink or anything

**Reyna:** \+ if she gets hurt you can take care of her

**Ally cat:** literally why cant u take care of her

**Reyna:** i don't want to

**F:** rude

**Reyna:** shut up

**F:** okay

**Ally cat:** dont be fucking rude

**Reyna:** make me

**Ally cat:** do i really need to come over

**Reyna:** no but it'd be nice if you did

**F:** reyn a u cnat have ur gf over while i m durnk dont wnat y’all makin out

**Reyna:** we aren't girlfriends

**Ally cat:** 98% sure neither of us even Like each other

**F:** sure jan

**Ally cat:** i cant come over tho i cant drive

**Reyna:** damn

**Ally cat:** suffer

**Reyna:** to quote shakespeare “no”

**Ally cat:** you didnt even do the thing right

**Reyna:** h e c k o f f

**Ally cat:** you know you love me

**F:** gay

**Ally cat:** wow!!!! Youre right i am gay.

**Reyna:** i’m pan you fuck

**F:** dont be mean

**F:** im dunk an d sucidal dnot be mean

**F:** anyway reyna let me go to the bathroom by myselg

**F:** and lokgin in the mirroor i can see that im v ugly

**Ally cat** : reyna why would u do that

**Reyna:** i'm not going to the bathroom with her

**Reyna:** i think she's crying shit

**Reyna:** why is she such a baby

**Ally cat:** she almost died when she was ten and has the scarring to prove it

**Ally cat:** get the fuck in there and cheer her up

\-----------------------------

**Ally cat:** well i guess u guys died

**Ally cat:** considering felicitys history i shouldnt say that

**Ally cat:** but seriously are y’all okay

\-----------------------------

**Ally cat:** jesus christ if no one replies im going to fucking run to felicitys house

**Reyna:** fuck sorry

**Reyna:** had to cry on the floor with her for forty minutes before convincing her to shower

**Ally cat:** i was fucking worried!!!!!

**Reyna:** its okay shes showering

**Ally cat:** is she sobered up

**Reyna:** absolutely not

**Reyna:** she might be after her shower

**Ally cat:** you know shes going to demand u cuddle her right

**Reyna:** fuck

**Reyna:** i'm not okay with that i don't like her

**Ally cat:** thats bullshit and we both know it

**Reyna:** shut the hell your mouth

**Ally cat:** im right and you know it

**Reyna:** shut ur whore mouth

**Ally cat:** keep talking like that and ill tell her

**Reyna:** i hate you sometimes

**Ally cat:** <3 <3

**Reyna:** oh she's out of the shower gtg

**Reyna:** pray for me

**Ally cat:** no

\-----------------------------

**F:** u guys know i can see the chat right

**Ally cat:** wait ur sober enough to type

**F:** oh

**F:** apparently

**Ally cat:** wheres reyna

**F:** getting water

**F:** i havent killed her if thats what youre asking

**F:** i also havent killed myself

**Ally cat:** thats good

**Ally cat:** are you doing okay?

**F:** yea

**Reyna:** i'm back

**F:** i know

**Reyna:** ally doesn't know

**Ally cat:** i do now

**Reyna:** hhh

**F:** hey are we gonna address the fact ally has called me babe multiple times

**Ally cat:** no

**Reyna:** she calls everyone babe

**F:** no she doesnt

**F:** she just calls u and i babe

**F:** @ally explain

**Ally cat:** [iwouldprefernotto.jpg]

**Reyna:**  squints

**F:** also squints

**Ally cat:** [gtgchicken.jpg]

**F:**  hmmm mmm m m m m m 

**Reyna:** normally i wouldn't go with felicitys stupid theories but like

**Reyna:** i just checked some pms i have with ally and she does call me babe a lot

**Reyna:** but in group chats she also calls me babe but no one else

**F:** gay

**Ally cat:** im a lesbian thank u

**F:** literally is there any difference

**Ally cat:** i guess not

\---------------------

**Private Conversation**

**Participants: Reyna, Ally**

**………**

**Ally:** hey

**Ally:** wanna go on a date

**Ally:** ….. lol woops wrong number

**Reyna:** stop lying

**Reyna:** if it was the wrong number you would have corrected it sooner

**Ally:** ………… ur right

**Reyna:** also sure

**Ally:** [victorydab.jpg]

**Reyna:** wtf

**Reyna:** did you srsly have  that saved just in case i accepted

**Ally:** …. Yeah

**Reyna:** what if i said no?

**Ally:** Pain And Then Death

**Reyna:** that's not good

**Ally:** no

**Ally:** does friday sound okay

**Reyna:** yeah i think i'm free

**Ally:** sweet

**Reyna:** any plans

**Ally:** movie?? I wasnt expecting to get this far

**Reyna:** lol

\------------------------

**Group Chat**

**Participants: F, Ally cat, Reyna**

 

**F:** reyna why are u texting ally

**Ally cat:** shit i forgot u two were together

**F:** are u guys talking shit

**Reyna:** no

**Reyna:** i don't like you but i wouldn't do that

**Ally cat:** i like you so i wouldnt do that

**F:** [eye emoji]

**F:** okayyyy

**F:** id like to point out i never asked if u were talking shit abt me ,, ur being jumpy

**Ally cat:** shit

**Ally cat:** i swear its not about you babe

**Reyna:** it definitely isn't about you

**F:** ally called me babe again

**Ally cat:** is that a CRIME

**F:** no its just weird

**Reyna:** can i go home

**F:** no

**Reyna:** i'm leaving

**Ally cat:** hide the alcohol

**F:** there is no where in this house where you can hide the alcohol

**Reyna:** you're right

**Reyna:** i'm taking it with me

**F:** LIKE HELL U ARE

**F:** aoYw7r0iqvvdkg0fhd

**Ally cat:** what the heck

**Ally cat:** are you guys fighting

**Ally cat:** if you are

**Ally cat:** dont hurt each other

**Ally cat:** kiss

**Reyna:** what the fuck

**Ally cat:** what

**Ally cat:** oh wrong chat

**Reyna:** [surejan.jpg]

**F:** reyna cheated

**Reyna:** i hit you with a pillow

**F:** cheating

**Ally cat:** what happened

**Reyna:** we wrestled

**Reyna:** i have the alcohol tho

**F:** fuck you

**Reyna:** no

**Ally cat:** snorts

**Reyna:** b y e

**F:** alllllllllllllll biiiiiiiiiii myyyyyyseeeeellllfffff

**Ally cat:** you spelled by wrong

**F:** no i didnt

**F:** i spelt it like that bc im bi

**F:** im also poly if anyone cares

**Ally cat:** wait since when

**F:** since i decided that multiple partners could b fun

**Ally cat:** cool

**F:** i should ……. How u say… sleep

**Reyna:** yes

**Ally cat:** seconded

**F:** too bad im not gonna

**Reyna:** fuck

**F:** dabs

**Ally cat:** no thats my thing

**F:** what

**Reyna:** [allysvictorydab.jpg]

**Ally cat:** asdfghjkl REYNA

**Reyna:** thats me

**F:**  oh my LORD

**F:** ally is blocked and reported

**Ally cat:** WHY

**F:** no dabbing in my lobby

**Reyna:** wait you’re telling me i just had to dab to get felicity to hate me

**Reyna:** all this time .. the answer has been right in front of me

**F:** arent you driving

**Ally cat:** DDONT DAB AND DRIVE

**Reyna:** i'm not driving

**Reyna:** ALSO WHY WOULD I DAB AND DRIVE

**F:** d.a.r.e

**F:** dont adab rand edrive

**Ally cat:** apfulqgfhflfofyquqprofhf

**Reyna:** ally found dead in miami

**F:** is she okay

**Reyna:** yeah but she's dead

**Ally cat:** we dont live anywhere near miami

**F:** sometimes its like i can still hear her speak

**Ally cat:** stop telling people im dead

**F:** i rlly miss ally

**Ally cat:** felicity arent you still drunk

**Reyna:** yeah what's up with this

**F:** i took a really hot shower

**F:** \+ i didnt drink much

**Reyna:** you drank a bottle of vodka

**F:** yeah. I didnt drink much

**F:** i could drink more but i dont wanna

**F:** im gonna sleep

**Ally cat:** thank god

**Reyna:** fucking finally

**Reyna:** don't let your cats smother you in your sleep

**F:** thats the nicest thing youve ever said to me

**Reyna:** no it's not

**Ally cat:** yes it is

**F:** see ally gets me

**F:** goodnight LOSERS

**Reyna:** goodnight u furry

**Ally cat:** goodnight babe


End file.
